1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to display apparatuses with improved sub-pixel rendering capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus displays colors using three primary colors which are typically red, green, and blue. Accordingly, such a display panel typically includes red, green, and blue sub-pixels respectively displaying the red, green, and blue colors. In recent years, the display panel further includes a white sub-pixel to improve brightness of images displayed in the display panel.
The display apparatus employing the above-mentioned structure renders input image signals. Therefore, the input image signals configured to include red, green, and blue input image signals are converted to image data configured to include red, green, blue, and white pixel data, and thus the brightness of the images displayed in the display panel is improved.